Kai's bad day
by Becky Blue Bird
Summary: Written by my younger sister xD set in the original series. Kai has a bad day at school...


It was a hot day and Kai was in class, starting to sweat, the teacher was just going on about the weather?, "you done talking yet?" yawned kai, "Kai Hiwatari behave yourself" said the teacher, ***yawn yawn*** the blazing sun beamed through the window and reflected off the small mirror on the wall, making the sun shine in his eyes, 'IT'S SO HOT!' Exclaimed one of the students, "BE QUITE!" Yelled the teacher, Kai pulled off his blazer the minute he stepped out the class room door, at least it was a little bit cooler, he soon got back, "i NEED a shower!" Said Kai, he pressed the button on the shower and a shock of BOILING hot water gushed out, "what?" yelled Kai as the burning water poured over him, then the shower went off as he noticed the flashing light that said beneath it 'low water supply' "NOOOOO!" Yelled Kai crossly, he got dressed hotter than before, he was dreading school tomorrow if it was going to be like today's weather, Next day at school... and it was even hotter than before, and not just because of the heat, if you know what i mean, ***yawn yawn yawn yawn*** "am i in the wrong class or something?, this is real easy" said kai still yawing his head off, "STOP YAWNING IN CLASS!, AND PUT YOUR BLAZER BACK ON KAI HIWATARI!" Yelled the teacher crossly, Kai crossly violently putt on his blazer, then a massive rip tore across his back, "you did that on purpose didn't you?!" Said the teacher nastily, "No" said kai bluntly, "well any way you've got detention" said the teacher, Kai just sat back down, still wearing his ripped blazer, "and take that ripped blazer off you look inappropriate" said the teacher, right about now kai felt like punching his teacher in the face, "I'll have to order a new one now" muttered the teacher, in detention... some one passed a note to kai, and it clearly said 'Kai your an idiot I'm very embarrassed to have you in my class your a total jerk' Kai just scrunched it up and put it under his desk, "AND DON'T YOU DARE LITTER!" Roared the teacher, 'Gr i can't take much more of this' thought Kai sweating like mad, "YOU SWEATY COW WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU HAD A SHOWER KAI HIWATARI?!" Bellowed the teacher giving him a violent SMACK, "really Kai you'd punch me in face if you could wouldn't you?!, you little trouble maker!" Exclaimed the teacher, and that left some stunning images in his head, After detention Kai simply went to bed. Next day in class to kai was the hottest NASTIEST day in school on record!, he was seriously thinking about asking the teacher to pour a freezing cold bucket of water over him, this was TORTURE!, seeing as the teacher was yet again blabbing on and on and on and oooooonnnn about just well STUFF kai decided to block out the slow irritating noise of the teachers voice by SECRETLY listening to music on his mp3 player, he knew fully well that if he got caught he was DEAD... "KAI HIWATARI GET THOSE PHONES OUT YOUR EARS!" Yelled the teacher, he sighed and turned off his player, "oi miss can you open the window?" Asked one of the students, "FINE" said the teacher and opened up the window, "fresh air!" Exclaimed Kai inside his head, a cool breeze came through the window, then a gust of wind blew Kai's IMPORTANT papers blew dangerously close to the window, he lunged forward to catch it, but he missed and went flying out the window and landed flat on his face, the teacher stuck her head out the window and gawped at Kai for a minute, then picked up the school phone, (simply because she was to lazy to go carting over the other side of school to get the blooming nurse) 'Hello?, can you come please?, a silly jerk went flying out the window and landed on his head' said the teacher down the phone, "yeah ok" replied the nurse hanging up, Kai woke up laying on his back which was bad luck seeing as all he could see was a plain disgusting greyish white ceiling, "where am i?" mumbled Kai, "in the first aid room" said the nurse casually, "WHAT THE HECK?!" Yelled Kai lurching up in bed, "what happened?" Asked kai now he had calmed down, "you took a nose dive out the window" replied the nurse, "what?" Said kai going red with embarrassment, THEN he saw himself in the mirror, "WHAT IS THAT?!, MY FACE!" Yelled Kai, "THAT'S not the worst part, you really DON'T wanna see what's behind that bandage" said the nurse, ***GULP*** for once Kai wanted to be back in class, "right Kai go on off you go back to your stinking class" said the nurse shooing him out, every one gawped as Kai came in, "AND YOU CAN STOP GAWPING!" Roared Kai, Next week it was the holidays and Kai was like... "YESSSSSS!" THE END. 


End file.
